Known rinsing devices which are generally intended for connection to the water tap of a water pipe have the disadvantage that the amount of water emerging from the spray nozzle and available for the liquid treatment is reduced by that proportion which is needed to drive the turbine and which constantly emerges from the turbine jet openings and through corresponding discharge openings. As a result, the liquid pulses produced, even with a comparatively high tap water pressure are not so powerful and sharp as is desirable for effective treatment. In addition, in the known rinsing devices working with turbines, the turbine speed increases substantially linearly with the pressure of the tap water. Therefore, if the user increases the water pressure, that is to say turns the water tap on further then the pulse repetition frequency of the pulsating jet of liquid produced also increases in an unfavorable manner.